


Moving On

by philmycupputsomelesterinit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Armin Arlert, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Grisha, Jean and Eren used to date, Jean and Marco are dead im so sorry, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Single Parent Eren Yeager, They had a kid, that kid is the only original character btw, yes another a/b/o story sh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philmycupputsomelesterinit/pseuds/philmycupputsomelesterinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after his Ex-Fiancé died whilst out on service in the Navy, Eren Jaeger still refused to date, too afraid of losing someone important again.</p><p>Though, working 9 to 5 weekdays and caring for his 2 year old son, Oliver, during all his free time has been taking a toll on Eren's social life. </p><p>It's about time Eren moved on and found himself another Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello, yes another fic because this idea won't leave my head and I just need to get it out oml.
> 
> Anyway to clear things up -- Eren & Jean used to date, Oliver is their child. Jean died in the Navy ((Sorry;-;)). Eren is now single and has a kid.
> 
> This fic is set in Modern day - mates are not a thing, and really the whole thing is just like Alphas = Male, Omegas = Female. It's not unusual to see single parents (( just like modern day where it does happen )). Also it's not frowned upon to break up with someone in this so don't get the wrong idea :) 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this fic ((I'll update my other one soon))

Eren awoke to small, chubby and slightly  _wet_ hands patting at his cheeks, the word "mummy" being mumbled repeatedly and in time with each pat to his tan cheek. Opening one green eye, Eren looked up at his son, who had managed to climb up into his double bed and wrap the un-used side on Eren's duvet around himself, and smiled before pulling the child down into his chest and smothering his face in kisses.

"Good morning, baby," Eren cooed, sitting up and leaning back against white, fluffy pillows, before setting the smaller boy in his lap. 

"Mm-mo'ning, mummy" Oliver replied, grabbing at his mother's loose sleeping shirt with two hands, and leaning up to give Eren a quick peck on the lips (their usual morning kiss), or, as known to Oliver, his "momo kiss."

Eren sighed, nuzzling his nose into his son's golden-coloured cheek and running his hand through ash-brown hair, turning to look at his alarm click before jumping in surprise, startling the two-year-old.

Getting a firmer hold of his son, Eren was quick to get out of bed and head towards the living room, setting the boy in his arms down with the instructions of finding clothes he wanted to wear for the day, before calling his usual baby sitter - that was yet to arrive.

It was now 7:47, only around an hour and 15 minutes before Eren was supposed to be at work, yet he had slept in and his baby sitter had cancelled on him, something about "collage being too much work and Oliver was a hand-ful," ugh, more like she was too lazy to get out of her damn bed and help someone out - even though she'd get paid £30 an hour and all she had to do was make sure the kid was fed and entertained.

He put down the house phone, leaning back into the black leather couch. Though before he had time to think of anything to help with his situation, the sound of tiny feet on wooden floor followed by the soft-scraping of claws was heard entering the room, and a few moments later a pile of fabric was dumped on his lap and there was the soft panting from his dog to his right.

He looked at his son, taking in his shimmering green eyes that he had gotten from himself and the mop of hair that reminded him of the boys father. He looked away.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but looks like you're going to have to stay at Mrs Hanji's whilst I'm gone, just until -" Eren started, but was cut off by a high pitches squeal and a "Miss 'Anjee!" from Oliver.

Laughing softly at the boy, Eren picked up the clothes that had been dumped in his lap, finding there to be two pairs of blue shorts, one yellow jumper with a tiger on it that Oliver had gotten from the zoo, a single pink sock and no shoes or t-shirt. He laughed again, louder this time, before picking up his son and heading towards his room with the clothes in one hand.

"You didn't even pick up a t-shirt, silly, how is mummy supposed to dress you without a proper outfit?" Eren asked the boy, his voice a higher pitched than normal, and slightly teasing. Oliver, not fully understanding what he had done wrong and why Eren was taking him back to his room, giggled at what his mum had said, the high pitch telling him he wasn't in trouble.

Upon entering the toddlers room, the Omega sighed at the mess, clothes scattered across the floor that were no doubt from Oliver's search for an outfit earlier. The chest of drawers that kept all of the child's clothes inside had all of the contents around it instead of in it, and the bag of baby-changing-stuff (nappies, baby-powder, baby wipes ect.) had been opened and most likely the items inside of the bag had been hidden.

"Okay, Oliver, can you do mummy a huge favour?" Eren asked, continuing with his request when the young Alpha nodded, "can you go find all of the stuff you've hidden from me and put it back in the bag, hm? And then you can decide whether the outfit mummy picked out for you is good enough, yeah?"

Nodding again, the younger boy dashed off in search of the hidden items, returning them to the baby-bag, and when he was finished he returned to the Omega's side, looking down at the outfit laid out on the floor for him. 

Eren had chosen a yellow t-shirt with green skinny-ish jeans, a grey zip-up hoodie to go with the outfit for if Oliver was to play outside when he was with their neighbours. Once Oliver was changed, Eren grabbed a pair of socks that was closest to him, that happened to be a light pink, and put them on his son's feet, then slipping on a black pair of converse.

He took the baby-bag (that now had all of it's contents back inside it) and his child through to the living room, setting both on the couch and turning on the TV to the kids channel. Checking the time, which happened to be 8:04, he rushed into the bathroom to quickly freshen up before changing into his work clothes and slipping on his shoes.

"Oliver, honey!" He called out from where he was at the front door, his car and house keys in hand as well as the leash for Ditzy, their black newfoundland dog. He clipped the leash onto Ditzy's colour when she came, moments before Oliver came bounding through the hallway, excited about spending time with Hanji and Petra.

Once checking all the lights were off as well as the TV, Eren locked the door of his one-story home before taking his son's tiny hand in his larger one, the chain leash attached to Ditzy's collar in his other.

Walking a couple houses down, Eren lead Oliver and Ditzy into the Zöe's front garden, and down the neat stone path to the front door. He let Oliver knock, smiling down at the boy as he knocked as hard and he could and called out "Miss 'Anjee, Miss Pet-a!" and smiling wider when the ash-brunet squealed in joy when Petra opened the front door and smiled at the two of them. 

"I know it's really short notice but my sitter cancelled this morning when I called and I've woken up late and i don't have time to call another sitter" Eren explained as fast as he could, looking at Petra pleadingly. 

"Of course, it's fine Eren, Hanji will be ecstatic anyway. You know she loves Oliver," she said, smiling at the younger Omega. "We have company but I'm sure they won't mind, it's out house anyway."

"Oh, you're a life saver, seriously" Eren breathed out, letting go of Ditzy's lead, who immediately entered the warm home, and handing Petra the baby-bag. He dropped to a crouch in front of his son, kissing him on the forehead, "I'll be back to collect you at five, okay baby?" And when Oliver nodded, kissing Eren on the cheek, Eren stood back up to his normal height, thanked Petra again and headed towards his car, hoping he'd make it to work on time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter because I feel more motivated to write this fic than my other one oops :/ ((I will be updating it don't worry))
> 
> Id like to say that I also just went back to school so I'm going to be hounded with school work // homework so i cannot promise that chapters will be uploaded frequently. 
> 
> Thanks for reading !!

The drive to Eren's work place, a small super-market in the centre of town, was around a 45 minute drive from his home in the more quieter parts of Shiganshina, and even though Eren was sure to take the quickest way there and not stop off for anything to eat, he still ended up arriving at 13 minutes past 9, almost 15 minutes late for his shift.

He rushed out of his car, slamming the door shut and quickly running into the shop. Luckily, he had decided to wear his work uniform instead of changing when he arrived, so all he had to do was drop off his bag in the staff-room and run to his place at the till. 

His boss, Nile Dok, was a ruthless man. He had once fired a girl for accidentally mixing up the orders of the fruit in aisle 3, and had given Eren so many warnings about being late that the brunet was terrified that today would be his last working at the shop.

**

Over the next few hours, Eren was relieved that Nile hadn't called on him, and as he continued to slide people's shopping through the scanner, he wondered if Nile was even in his office. He usually was, as he was the owner of the place and always made sure everything was in line, but the man always made short and sudden appearances around the shop, checking if people were doing their job right or if any customers needed any help (as if he cared though, he just wanted them to come back to the place so he gets more business).

Though, as soon as 5 o'clock was nearing and Eren was getting ready to hand the till over to Bertholdt, Nile called for Eren using the staff's 'wireless communicators' (they're fucking walky-talky's, okay?), and Eren was forced to pack up a little earlier and head towards the man's office.

Knocking twice, he entered the small office, silently closing the door behind him and turning around to face his boss.

"Mr Jaeger," Nile started whilst sorting out paperwork on his desk, "care to explain to me why you've been late nearly ten times in one month?" 

"I'm so sorry, Mr Dok, but I've been so busy with my son, and he's been having nightmares so I've been staying up late every night. You know I'm a single-mother and I have to dedicate most of my time to Oliver," Eren explained, desperation in his voice.

Nile sighed, "Jaeger, this is getting old. I don't care if you're son is taking up most of your time. Stop being late, or you're fired. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr Dok." Eren mumbled, staring at his feet. He knew he should act more mature, that he has a child and his own house and a job, that he was an adult and should act like one, but he had never taken scolding well and he didn't think he ever would.

"Leave, Eren, and remember what I said," Nile then returned to the pile of papers on his desk, Eren leaving the cramped office without another word.

**

The drive back to Hanji and Petra's was uneventful, though the journey had only taken around 30 minutes due to less traffic. 

When he arrived, parking his car in the un-used driveway (as Hanji had her van parked down the street and Petra prefered the bus for some odd reason), he locked the car doors and headed for the Zöe residence. Knocking twice on the light blue door, he heard chatting from inside and then Ditzy barking at the window, obviously hearing the knocking and wanting to let the people inside know someone was outside, without even given them the chance to get up from their seats.

There was a squeal of joy, most likely Oliver, before the door was opened by a grinning Hanji with the brunets child in her arms.

"Mummy!" Oliver said, delighted to see the Omega after so many hours, reaching out his tiny hands for his mum to take him in his arms.

"Hello, sweetie," Eren cooed, hugging the boy tightly and kissing him on the cheek. He turned to Hanji before asking "was he well behaved? He didn't cause any trouble, did he?" 

"Nope! He was a little darling like always!" Hanji beamed at the young Alpha, Oliver giggling and hiding his face in his mother's neck. 

Laughing at Oliver's cuteness, Hanji opened the door wider, Eren understanding the un-spoken question and smiling before stepping inside the house. He set Oliver down, removing his shoes before taking his son's waiting hand and followed Hanji into the living-room area.

Sitting on the cream couches was two men Eren had never met before, one of the men having dirty-blonde hair where as the other had just blonde, but had giant eyebrows. And he means  _giant,_ though he sort of reminded Eren of Captain America.

Oliver ran towards the other man in the room, this one being much shorter than the other two with charcoal coloured hair that was styled in an undercut. The man looked anything other than friendly, though the young boy seemed to take no notice, or didn't care, as he climbed into the man's lap.

The man didn't seem to care, though, as he continued talking to Petra as if some strangers child hasn't just climbed into his lap. Eren, not knowning that Levi had become used to the kids antics, rushed towards the pair, scooping up the young Alpha in his arms and apologising to the man.

"It's fine, kid, he's been doing it all day," the raven said, looking away from Petra for a moment to look at Eren.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Not a lot of people take it too well if Oliver's climbing all over them," Eren said, holding the boy in his arms closer to his side.

"Mummy, Mr 'Evi is a powice man!" Oliver said in excitement, wiggling in his mother's arms. Eren, knowing his son adored the police force, gasped in (fake) surprise and excitement, "And did Mr Levi tell you all about the baddies he's caught?"

The young boy began to mumble incoherently about what Levi had told him, Eren not being able to keep up with his talking, decided to sit down on the couch beside Levi, placing Oliver in his lap to continue his talking. 

Though, what Eren didn't know, is that deciding to stay and meet these three men was the changing point in his life, maybe even the reason he was be able to move on from his past lover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short sorry sorry

It had been around 2 hours since Eren had arrived back from work, during that time he had learned the names of the three men; Erwin, Mike and Levi – who Oliver had taken a liking to due to his profession as a police man, along with Erwin who was Chief Officer at the local station. He was also told that Mike and Erwin were married with a little girl, Mike staying at home to care for her as well as being a part-time child minder.

 

Oliver, being young and un-interested in “adult talk,” continued to ask Levi about his job, sometime climbing into his lap before running back to his mother before running around to the others in the room, and even though most of the questions the toddler asked were hard to understand or ones he had already asked, Levi told his simple answers to every question, tickling Oliver whenever he was in his lap making the younger squeal in delight.

 

“So, Eren, how was work?” Hanji asked whilst holding a squirming Oliver in her lap, setting the latter on the floor before he hurt himself.

 

“Tiring, as usual,” Eren replied, leaning back into the couch, petting Ditzy as she sat down at his feet and rested her head on his thighs.

 

“Where do you work?” Questioned Erwin.

 

“In Titan-Mart, in the centre of town,” was the Omegas answer, “It’s a little far away from here and it’s not too bad of a job, the money is enough to buy groceries and to pay for the house and everything, so It’s worth dealing with snobby customers for 8 hours a day.”

 

“Isn’t that the one owned by Nile Dok?” It was Levi this time, Oliver now resting in his lap, most likely falling asleep.

 

“Ah- yeah, he’s, ah-um, he’s not the best boss but I guess not every boss is good.”

 

Levi groaned, “Tell me about it, that bastard phones the station nearly 4 times a week, claiming that a bunch of teenagers were trying to steal from the shop. Most of the time the kids are either empty-handed or had bought shit from another shop and had taken it into Dok’s.”

 

“Oh, God yes, I know. He never stops ranting on about them, always telling us to keep our eyes out for a bunch of fourteen year olds,” Eren laughed, “but I know it may be a common thing for you, but can you tone down the cussing? I don’t want Oliver to pick it up.”

 

“Right, yeah, sorry” Levi said, Hanji cackling before adding in “you’re asking for the impossible, Eren!”

 

“Speaking of Oliver, I better take him home, he needs dinner and a bath and I need to call another baby-sitter,” Eren stood up and collected his things, “It was nice meeting you three,” he smiled.

 

Erwin replied with “likewise” whereas Mike just nodded, Levi stood as well, “I can help you take Oliver and you’re stuff back; oh, and your dog.”

 

“Ah thanks.”

 

With Levi carrying Oliver and Eren with the baby-bag and Ditzy, they both called out their good-byes and left the Zoe residence.

 

As they walked outside, Eren was glad he lived close to the house, as he shivered from the cold.

 

"Why do you need another baby sitter?" Asked Levi as they reached the brunets front door.

 

"My usual one cancelled on me this morning, last minute as well. Its going to take me forever to find one willing to look after him," Eren sighed whilst looking at his sleeping child.

 

"I could fill in for you, I'm off work this week on a holiday."

 

"Could you? That would be perfect. You wouldn't mind it, right? Oliver can be quote the hand-ful."

 

"Yeah, sure I can, no problem" Levi said as he passed the young Alpha back to his mother.

 

"Oh thank you so much! Could you be here at 7am tomorrow?" 

 

"Of course, its the least i could do"

 

"You're a life saver," Eren breathed, "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Levi" Eren said as he unlocked his door, un-clipping Ditzy from her leash and letting her in.

 

"Goodnight, Eren" Levi replied as the front door was closed, he them returned to how car, driving back to his house whilst thinking of the brunet.

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levis smitten ;) and sorry for disappearing for a while, I've been ill and too tired to update. And I'm sorry this is so short im a crap writer lolol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to the shitty-ness of the last chapter,, here have this one. ((also i'm feeling way better than i have for the past few months as i've been taking medicine to treat it, there should be more chapters being uploaded now))

Levi arrived at Eren’s house 7am sharp, parking his car in the driveway next to, what he suspected to be, Eren’s car and headed for the pale blue door of the house, ringing the doorbell to announce his arrival. He had decided to wear a tight fitting black-tee with dark denim jeans, a black pea coat with brown wrangler low cut boots. He also wore a scarf, as it was a chilly morning.

Eren opened the door, Oliver in his arms, and smiled at the Raven. He opened the door wider for Levi to step into the house and the Alpha stepped inside after ‘hello’s’ were exchanged.

“I hadn’t expected you to get here right on time, I just got Oliver out of bed five minutes ago,” Eren laughed, “He’ll be a little grouchy for a while, I hope you don’t mind.” He put the young boy down, Oliver stumbling his way back into the house.

"It’s fine, I’m usually on time so if you’re planning on keeping me for the week you’d better be prepared for me to be here when you ask,” Levi said, handing his coat to Eren who hung it up in the coat-room and then slipped off his shoes. Eren  gave a little laugh, leading the older man to the living room, where Oliver now lay on the couch, still in his batman pyjamas and with messy hair, watching peppa-pig – though he looked like he was still half-asleep and was only mindlessly staring at the television. Ditzy padded into the room, heading straight towards the visitor, sniffing at his legs and feet before walking over to the couch to sit next to the young boy, satisfied when Oliver began to pet her head.

“Oliver, Levi’s here. Mummy’s going to go get washed and dressed before heading off to work, okay?” The brunet said, walking towards the child.

“M’kay mummy,” was his mumbled reply.

Eren turned to face Levi, “Feel free to make yourself at home,” he smiled before turning and walking to his bedroom to get ready for work. Levi, deciding it would be awkward to stay standing in the door way of the living room, walked towards the couch, shooing Ditzy off the piece of furniture before sitting down next to the younger Alpha.

“Hewwo, Mr. ‘Evi,” Oliver said, giggling when Levi ruffled his hair with a “hey, kid.” Oliver then went on about – what Levi guessed to be – the show he was watching, the Raven only picking up a few sentences at a time but otherwise nodded and ‘hmmed’ along with what he was saying, this seemingly pleasing the boy as he squealed in delight at the attention and rambled faster and louder.

It was 7:47 when Eren emerged from his bedroom, now clothed in his work uniform and looking fresher than he did when he had answered the door earlier that morning. He had a black shoulder bag in his hand, that he then packed with his lunch and a flask, zipping it up and slinging it over his right shoulder before heading towards Levi on the couch. As he done so, he grabbed his keys from the dish on the coffee table, before leaning over and kissing Oliver on the cheek.

“Remember to behave, sweetie,” he said before he turned towards Levi, “I know you’re fully capable of looking after a child but I put my emergency contacts on the fridge. Feel free to make yourself food or a drink as there’s plenty there, if you want a smoke you can go out the back on the patio – there’s an ash tray but remember to close the door I don’t want Oliver breathing in the fumes, Oliver  will probably fall asleep at one o’clock for a nap but if he doesn’t can you try and put him to bed? And later you can either let Oliver play outside in the garden as there’s enough to entertain him out there or you can take him and Ditzy to the park – eithers fine, also can you do me a huge favour and make him and Ditzy breakfast? I took longer to change than I’d expected.”

“Yes. Of course,” was Levi’s reply, Eren breathing out a sigh of relief before heading towards the front door calling out, “Bye, boys, I’ll be back at around six,” and Oliver near-shouting, “Bye-bye, mummy! ‘Ove you!”

“Love you too, Oliver!” then the door was shut.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing 12 o’clock and Levi had no idea what to make for Lunch. Oliver kept insisting that Eren usually let him have cereal, but Levi doubted that as there was a variety of fruit in the fridge as well as ham, cheese and plastic pots of egg-mayo, savoury cheese and tuna and sweetcorn. There was two loafs of white-bread in the bread bin above the microwave, so Levi decided that they’d have sandwiches.

“What do you want on your sandwich, Oliver?” Levi asked as he gazed into the fridge, “and do you want any fruit on a plate afterwards?”

He turned to look at the boy, eyes widening when he saw he wasn’t where he had sat him on the stool at the kitchen island, and went to search through the house. He found him in Eren’s room, sitting on the carpeted floor, holding a framed photograph in his chubby tan hands.

“Oliver, what are you doing?” Levi asked as he sat down next to the boy, looking at the photo that was of Eren and an un-known man, though Levi knew for sure he could guess who he was. In the photo, Eren was smiling next to an ash-brown haired man wearing a navy uniform, no Oliver in sight, but Eren did have a hand over his stomach. Levi took a wild guess and decided that the man in the photo was Oliver’s father.

“Mummy says that’s my daddy” Oliver mumbled, looking up at Levi with wide green eyes, handing him the photo, “Mummy says he wa’ bwave and past-ed away ah sea.”

“Hm, was he in the navy?” Levi got a nod instead of a reply, and sensing Oliver was getting upsetn Levi said, “How about I put a movie on whilst I make lunch and then I’ll take you and Ditzy to the park?”

Oliver immediately perked up at the mention of the park, quickly rising to put the framed photo back on the chest of drawers before running out of the bedroom towards the living room.

Levi smiled fondly at the retreating back of the kid, standing before heading towards the kitchen to make lunch. He could get used to baby-sitting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments inspire me to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written omg

Let’s just say Levi was surprised when he found Oliver still awake after watching ‘Finding Nemo,’ the kid having finished his savour-cheese sandwich a while ago as well as his plate of cut up strawberries, kiwis and oranges. The ash-brunet was currently chewing on his fingers, giggling at his feet that he had in the air above his face.

“Right, kid, don’t you think it’s time for you to take a nap?” Levi said, tickling the sole of Oliver’s foot with the tip of his finger, the younger of the two laughing at the action and tried to swat the Raven’s hand away.

“No, no, no!” The young Alpha chanted back to Levi, rolling onto his front and then sliding off the couch before running out of the Living room.

“Oliver!” Levi half-shouted at the two-year-old, bolting off the couch after the child, dodging around the black Newfoundland that lay at the doorway of the room. He followed the sound of a giggling child, running through the hallway of the house and up the stairway to the child’s room. Peering in, he spotted dinosaur socked feet poking out from underneath the bed.  Laughing at the child’s antics, Levi walked through the carpeted room dodging toy cars and stuffed animals before bending down and lifting the duvet that was dangling over the side of the bed and blocking his view of the child.

Oliver squealed when he turned his head around and caught eyes with Levi, the latter smirking when the child’s squealing and laughing grew louder when he tugged him out gently from underneath the bed by his feet. Lifting the boy up into his arms, Levi scooped his arm under the boy’s legs before lightly throwing him onto his unmade bed.

“You, mister, need to have a nap.”

“Why?” the younger of the two asked, innocent curiosity in his voice, though you could tell he was hoping he’d get a chase around the house again.

“Because you’ll need your energy for later,” Levi replied, lifting the covers over the boy, tucking him into the bed.

"Why?" he asked again. Sighing, Levi sat down on the end of the bed, "Because we're going to the park later and you're going to need all your energy for that."

Gasping cutely at the mention of the park, Oliver bolted upright and went to leave the bed, though the Raven caught him before he could set a foot on the ground. Levi pulled the child, who was currently chanting "park, park, park!," onto his lap and wrapped the duvet around him.

"You need a nap then we can go to the park, okay?" He said with a stern tone, though not as harsh as he usually spoke to Hanji when she was pissing him off.

"Ca' mummy come wiv uh?" Oliver asked, cutely, bright green eyes staring up at Levi. 

"No, sorry, kid. Your mum's at work, he can't come with," Levi told the kid, looking down at Oliver, wishing he'd stop asking questions and go for a nap.

Though, instead of asking another question, Oliver suddenly burst into tears, startling the Raven. Sobs wracked through the ash-brunets chest, tears streaming down his face whilst Levi tried his best to calm him. The crying soon turned to hiccuping-screams, tears still present whilst the boy tried to squirm out of the arms caging him into a firm chest. It was a scream of  _"mummy"_ that clued Levi into why Oliver was so suddenly upset. He had been told by Hanji and Petra that Eren worked all week and barely had time to spend with his son, Oliver now used to spending almost every moment of his days with a baby-sitter, Hanji and Petra or his grandparents. The toddler had just wanted to spend time with his mum at the park and being told that the only parent he had left was too busy had upset him.

"Hey, kid. shh, shh," He cooed at the child, trying to gain his attention. When he had it he wiped the tears from the child's cheeks with the bed's duvet, "Mummy would have loved to come to the park with us but he has to work to get money so you two can continue to live here, okay? I bet mummy loves you so so much and he'd do anything to keep you happy."

Sniffling, Oliver rubbed his eyes with tiny tan fists before mumbling, "I miss mummy," so quietly Levi almost missed it.

"I know you do, kid," was his reply, "let's go for a nap, yeah?"

"Mummy's bed?"

"You want to take a nap in your mum's bed?" There was a timid nod, "Sure, kid. C'mon," he said as he lifted the child off the bed, duvet and all, and took him to his mothers room to nap.

* * *

 

The last time Levi had been had been at the park in Shiganshina was to arrest two pubescent teens who had decided the children's park had been a great place to drink cheap alcohol they had stolen from a corner shop, and as he held Ditzy's lead in one hand and Oliver's tiny hand in his other he knew he had regretted this decision as there was a group of teens in the park. Oliver had squealed in delight to entire car ride, his squeals growing louder the minute he saw the park, and now he was shouting incoherently whilst pointing to the swing set that was currently occupied by said teens.

"Go play, but make sure I can still see you," he said as he eyed the group warily, not wanting to let Oliver into the park by himself but he had to walk Ditzy around the grass, and there was no way in hell he was locking the poor dog in the car as it was a hot day.

"Oh-ay!" Oliver shouted as he ran towards the play park, hands flailing as he stumbled across the small grass area and through the metal gate into the park. Levi walked the Newfoundland around the perimeter of the park, his eyes looking towards the park from time to time, checking that the kid was okay and was enjoying himself. The last time Levi had looked up, Oliver had been on the monkey bars, though when he lifted his eyes a few moments later he was no longer there, and after a few seconds of terror, he set his gaze upon the swing set that Oliver had been pointing at earlier, finding the toddler standing to the side of the group of teens, one of the older looking ones standing right in front of him.

He bolted across the grass area to the gate of the park, speedily tying Ditzy's leash to the side of it - a few steps away as Levi knew kids could be scared of dogs - and ran into the park and towards the child he was baby-sitting. 

"Oliver," he said loudly once he was near enough to be heard, the group of teens and the toddler turning to look at him. There were tear in the ash-brunets eyes as he said, "Mr. 'Evi, the boy's are bein' nasty!" He then gripped the bottom of his shirt tightly and stomped his foot. The group of teens laughed at the young boy throwing a tantrum in the middle of a park.

"Stop it!" the kid screamed louder, now stamping both his feet, hands in fists by his sides and tears in his eyes. He ran towards the older Alpha, arms up in the air, wanting to be lifted up into his arms. Lifting the boy up and resting him onto his hip, he turned his attention to the group of teens of the swings, a few of them halting their laughing when they met eyes with Levi's glare.

"Any reason why you all are laughing at a 2-year-old child?" He asked, a few more stopping their laughing, leaving only a couple smart-asses laughing. He glared at the one who had been standing in front of Oliver, who was also the one still chuckling, as he turned to face the Raven haired Alpha.

"Cause he's funny, bro, throwin' a pure hissy-fit at no bein' able to play on ae fuckin' swing," the teen laughed, turning back to his friends who laughed along. 

"One, mind your language, you're in a children's park for goodness sake, and two, he's a child, did you expect him to just let it go that you were all laughing at him?" 

The group of teens laughed at Levi, a blonde teen around 17 saying, "Oh look at that lads, the wee midget is tryna tell us off for teasing his son," all of them laughed louder at the comment. Levi growled lowly, emitting an angry and warning scent, daring the teens to mock him again, ignoring the racing of his heart at the mention of Oliver being his son, he knew the boys were just teasing - he looked nothing like the boy, there was no way that they'd think he was his father.

"You're all a bunch of immature kids, get out of the park and go home, other children want a shot on the swings," Levi demanded. 

A teen with black, shaggy hair stepped forward towards the two of them, "Oh yeah? An' who's gon' fuckin' make us? Huh?"

Sighing, Levi reached for his back pocket and took out his police badge, showing it to the teen. As much as he hated using his job as a power over the public, the teens were causing a disturbance and Eren had said before he didn't want Oliver picking up bad language, though he convinced himself he wasn't doing this to please the brunet. The teen stood upright when he saw the police badge, a few scattering the minute he pulled it out. 

"You canny tak' us in fae doin' nothin'," one said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his head higher. 

"You're causing disturbance, as well as swearing in front of kids. And if you've done nothing, you all wouldn't mind me searching through your bags and pockets then?" He asked, equally as smug, setting down Oliver and nodding his thanks to a mother who came over with her own child and took the boy's hand. A few others ran at the Raven's words, obviously having something to hide in their bags or pockets, though Levi didn't bother to chase them, his goal being in making the teens leave the park. "And if you refuse that, I'm certainly not opposed to taking you all down to the local station and having you searched there." 

All of the teens ran at that, some cussing at the Raven whilst they bolted away from the park, lifting up their middle fingers when they were far enough to have a head start if Levi decided to go after them. Though the Alpha ignored them, turning back to the toddler who was grasping onto the woman's hand jumping on the spot excitedly.

Levi took home a sleepy Oliver, the child having fallen asleep during the car ride after playing on the swings for nearly an hour. By the time they got home it was fifteen minutes to five, the Older Alpha setting the kid on the couch beside him whilst he watched the television. Only around one hour until Eren came home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whilst lounging on my couch, eating pizza, drinking Dr.Pepper and watching the Friends Marathon. Best. Weekend. Ever.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a comment, it means a lot :)

When Eren arrived home, he was graced with the sight of Levi and Oliver snuggled up on the couch watching 'Adventure Time,' a cream coloured blanket wrapped around the both of them. With a small smile on his face, Eren walked of to the pair, leaning over the couch and giving his son a kiss on the cheek, making Oliver jump in surprise and turn around quickly, his face splitting into a grin when he caught eyes with Eren.

"Mummy!" He squealed loudly, grabbing the collar of the brunets work shirt and tugging him forward, "See doggy!" He pointed at the television. The Omega, unable to refuse his son, joined the two of them on the couch, catching eyes with the older Alpha, greeting him with a small "Hey."

"How was work?" Levi asked as he lifted the blanket for Eren to join the two, shuffling over the the right so that there was still space in the middle for the young kid. The brunet lifted Oliver so he was sitting in between himself and Levi before replying, "It was...stressful, it was really crowded today so i was kept on my toes all day." Oliver shushed them both, shuffling closer to Levi and then tugging on his mum so he'd move closer. Eren gave a chuckle, following his son's orders and moving closer before Oliver was squished comfortably between the two.

"Any closer and we'll both be in Levi's lap, sweetheart," Eren chuckled, ruffling his son's hair before coming his fingers through it. The toddler giggled, reaching up to grab at his mother's hands. 

Eren looked up at the clock on the wall, seeing it was now ten to seven, and turned to the raven, "I'd better get dinner on, are you staying or...?" Oliver, hearing the mention of dinner and the - maybe - new addition to the dinner table for one night, screamed in delight, standing up on the couch and bouncing up and down, holding onto his mother's hand for support so he wouldn't fall.

Levi gave a small chuckle, tickling the child on the stomach before replying, "I'm not opposed to staying, if you're okay with that."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't," Eren smiled. Standing from the crowd, the brunet stretched before walking to the kitchen, the sound of tiny feet running after him made him smile even wider. He crouched down to look in the freezer, boxes of store-bought goods packed away, most suitable for a young child and a mother not bothered about a suitable dinner.

The sound of larger feet on the tile of the kitchen floor informed Eren that Levi had joined the two in the kitchen, and without turning around he said, "I haven't got enough time to cook us something fancy, I don't want to keep you here too long, but if you're alright with it we can have spaghetti carbonara whilst Oliver has dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and spaghetti hoops?"

"That's fine," was the older Alpha's reply, whereas the younger showed his agreement through squealing and laughing with a few "dino-nuhs" thrown in. Nodding at the replies he received, Eren pulled out the box of frozen chicken nuggets and set them on the counter top, he kicked the freezer door shut before opening the cabinet door above him, pulling out a can of hooped spaghetti as well as a packet dried spaghetti pasta, setting the two of them on the counter as well. The brunet went to the fridge, taking out the defrosted bacon, pure cream, parmesan cheese and parsley leaves, before grabbing the bottle of olive oil off the top of the fridge and four eggs. 

Once he was sure he had everything, he turned to the two other occupants in the kitchen, who were locked in an argument as to whether or not Oliver was allowed to chew on his fingers - Levi telling the boy it's "unsanitary" and that he "needs his hands to eat his chicken nuggets," but the ash-brunet wasn't having it, arguing back with "I have clean hands," and "I can eat them off the plate," though it was slightly muted as his fingers where still in his mouth.

"How about you two go and watch Adventure Time whilst I make dinner, hm?" Eren interrupted, walking over to the two and tugging on Oliver's wrist, wiping his fingers down with a tissue once he released them from his mouth. Oliver stuck his tongue out at Levi when he lifted him from the counter, the raven snapping his teeth playfully at the boy as though he would bite it, causing the young Alpha to fall into fits of giggles.

As the two left the kitchen, Eren got to work, preheating the oven to 190oC and laying out the nuggets on the baking tray, putting them in when the oven was heated enough. He poured the contents of the spaghetti can into a microwavable bowl, covering the top with a plate but leaving it on the side.

He took the ingredients for the carbonara to the counter where the chopping board is, putting water into a pan and setting it on the stove to boil. He set another pan on the stove over a medium heat, adding oil to it before cutting up small squares of bacon and adding it to that pan. Once the water-filled pan was boiling, he added the pasta, and whilst everything else was preparing, Eren took a jug, taking two eggs, two egg yolks, the cream and the parmesan and whisking them together - adding pepper to season.

The timer for the chicken nuggets went off, the brunet slipping on oven-mitts before taking out the tray of crispy dinosaurs, setting them aside before taking the spaghetti in the bowl and putting it in the microwave for two and a half minutes. He went back to check on the pasta, finding it was tender, and drained the water from the pan before setting the pasta back into it. He took the bacon from the pan and added it to the jug of ingredients, then adding that to the pan of pasta, and cooked and tossed it for a minute over a low heat until it was combined. He called on the two Alphas, "Dinner!" 

Oliver entered first, Ditzy right behind him as she was most likely looking for her dinner as well, Levi entering as Eren placed the finished spaghetti carbonara dish in the middle of the table as well at two plates, before he walked back to get Oliver's dinner.

"'Evi sit," the boy said as he pointed at a chair on the right side of the table, Levi following his instructions and sitting down in said seat. The toddler then grabbed his mothers hand as he set his dinner on the place mat next to where Levi sat, protesting with a _"no, 'ere mummy!"_ whilst he pointed at the chair across from where Eren sat it, the brunet also followed the child's instructions as he didn't see a problem with Oliver choosing where he sat. But as Eren went to sit in the chair across from Levi, Oliver protested again, tugging a little bit more forcefully on the Omega's hand. Eren - having no idea why his son was refusing him a seat next to him - let the boy lead him around the table to the seat next to the raven, the ash-brunet patting on the wooden surface of the chair in a way of telling his mum to sit down.

When Eren did, Oliver giggled happily before running back to his own chair, climbing into it with a bit of a struggle but without asking for help and when he was finally seated comfortably, he grinned at the pair of adults across from him. 

He pointed at Levi, "Daddy," he said before turned his finger to Eren, "Mummy," he giggled at Eren's perplexed look, and as he turned his finger to himself he said, "baba."

Eren blushed, a light pink dusting over his cheek bones and up to his ears, "Oliver," he warned lightly, though the toddler took no notice and continued giggling away to himself. 

"Just eat your dinner, sweetie," the brunet said, before he reached over to serve Levi and himself their own dinner. If only he knew how awkward that dinner would have been, he would have decided that that night would have been one where they ate in front of the television.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write because I have homework due for the end of the week that has 36 tasks,, and i may have left it too long because I was procrastinating too much,, oops.

The dinner continued on without anymore "Daddy and Mummy" comments from Oliver, much to Levi's disappointment - though he would never admit it. The spaghetti carbonara tasted delicious, so much so that he was tempted to ask for seconds but decided against it and made a mental note to ask for a serving to take home with him. Oliver ended up covered in spaghetti sauce and chicken nugget crumbs, the actual hoops of the spaghetti around his face and on the table around his plate, there was also two nuggets on the floor and one on the table right next to Levi's plate.

When all three of them had finished their dinner, Eren sent Oliver and Levi off to watch television, Levi offering to help clean up and the brunet accepting before taking Oliver through to the living room and turned on "Paw Patrol." As Levi swept the floor, whilst Eren gave the dished a wipe down and put them into the dishwasher, he looked over to the brunet.

"Do you need me to baby-sit tomorrow?"

Eren looked over to the Alpha, standing up and stretching before smiling at the raven, "Yes please, if you could, I really don't have time to find one this week but I promise i'll look for one this weekend," he smiled sheepishly.

"No, no, I don't mind, really. I have night shifts actually, so it's no bother," Levi told him, continuing with his task of sweeping the floor.

Eren sighed in relief, "I don't think I could thank you enough, really, I mostly hire teens and they're always late or aren't the best. Oliver seemed to have had a lot of fun today." The Omega then closed the dishwasher, taking a cloth and disinfectant spray and wiping the table where they ate down.

"He seemed to enjoy the park a lot, tuckered himself out running around, fell asleep the minute he got in the car," Levi gave a small chuckle, binning the dirt he had swept up, before turning to the brunet.

Eren gasped quietly, "You took him to the park? Wow, I can't remember the last time I took him out to the park," he shook his head, "I'm such a horrible mother,  _fuck,_ I can't even remember the last time I went out on a day trip with him." Eren rested his elbows on the table, leaning forward and hiding his face in his hands. Levi, smelling the distress coming from the Omega, let out a soothing scent out of instinct, before going over to the brunet and rubbing at his back.

"Listen, Eren, you're not a horrible mother, you're doing everything you can to support Oliver as a single parent and you're doing a good job. Oliver is a wonderful little boy and he's happy with you, so what if you don't have time to take him out, I've seen the garden and it's like a play-park out there," he stops to give a little laugh, "He loves you so much and you shouldn't feel terrible for supporting him the best you can."

Eren sniffled, looking towards the raven and giving him a weak smile before looking back down at the table and laughing softly, "He goes out with his grandparents more than he does with me, and he's more used to spending the day with baby-sitters than with his own mother. I don't understand why he always gets excited when I arrive home, he should hate me."

Levi sighed, taking Eren's hand in his and rubbing his thumb over the brunets knuckles, "Why would he hate you? You're the only parent he has, Eren, he may be young but he knows you're doing this for him, and he doesn't resent you for that." 

Eren smiled sadly at the raven, wiping his nose on the back of his hand - Levi repressing a grimace - "Thank you, a lot," and as the Alpha went to interrupt Eren cut in, "I mean it, really, you're probably the best baby-sitter I've had and, well, you're really sweet." Before the Alpha could squeeze in a word, Eren hugged him, Levi hesitating before wrapping his arms around the Omega.

The only warning the got was a squeal from the door before Oliver came running towards them with a jumbled version of "hugs!" chanted out his mouth and wrapped his arms around Levi's legs, the two Adults laughing at his silliness before the young boy lifted up his arms and making grabbing motions with his hands, asking to be lifted, which Eren granted by lifting his up and resting him on his hip.

"hubhubhub!" Oliver giggled, reaching over to grab at Levi's collar, tugging on it a bit harshly - wanting him to move closer. Levi chuckled before shuffling closer to the pair, wrapping his arms around them, his head in line with Oliver's - who was a giggling mess, with drool around his bottom lip and chin and traces of sauce across his cheeks.

Eren laughed, bouncing his son on his hip to make his laugh harder, wrapping his free arm around Levi, "Is this enough hugging for you, baby?" He asked the child, who shook his head whilst still laughing, before hanging his head backwards. Levi cupped the back of his head to keep it supported - not wanting the child to hurt himself and ruin a good day.

"Let's go watch TV, hm?" Eren said, kissing his son on the cheek and gasping dramatically when he scrubbed it off, "Cheeky little boy."

"I actually think I should go, I need to get in before it gets too dark and I need to get some shut-eye," Levi strolled to the front door to retrieve his jacket and shoes, the brunet following behind him, though Oliver was now walking.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to deal as though you're being forced to stay, would you like some of the left over carbonara?" 

"Yes, if it's not too much to ask," Levi replied as he slipped on his shoes. Eren smiled at him, before crouching down to the ash-brunets level, "say good-bye to Mr. Levi whilst mummy goes and gets him some food, okay?

When Eren stood and was about to turn, Oliver whimpered, the adults looking down at him, and the second the child made eye contact with Levi, he burst into tears. Not knowing what to do - Levi stepped back - though Eren crouched down again and tried to calm the boy. Though, as much as he tried, Oliver wouldn't stop crying, his sobs growing louder by the minute. 

Eren mouthed to Levi that he could leave, but the exact moment the Alpha but his hand on the door handle, Oliver started screaming and ran to the raven to pull at his coat.

"No! No!  _No!_ " He stamped his bare feet on the wooden floor, the pea coat in his grasp that he seemed determined to hold onto, no matter how much his mother told him to let it go.

"Oliver, sweetie, Levi needs to go home," he told his child gently, rubbing at his back, though the child just screamed louder, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

"He sta'! He sta'! I wan' 'm to sta'!" Oliver shouted out, one hand letting go to rub at his eyes. Eren, seeing his chance, took at hold of the child's tiny hand that was still grasping at the older Alpha's coat, tugging it loose before scooping his child up into his arms. Oliver began to shout and scream at his mum, wriggling around in his hold but ending up on his back, still in Eren's hold, but his head was hanging off his arms and the boys arms were outstretched in front of him - making grabby-hands at Levi.

"Sorry, sorry, um- I'd escort you out to your car but I'm a bit occupied at the moment...I'll see you tomorrow?" Eren said, slightly embarrassed at his son's behaviour.

"Yes, of course," Levi replied before leaving the house and walking to his car, the shouting, screaming and sobbing of Oliver following him the entire way.

It was only until he was half way home that he realised he hadn't got the brunets number, nor the spaghetti carbonara left overs. Cursing his luck, he continued driving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took ages to update, i'm lazy and i'm ill and i just do not have the energy. I also have no idea where i'm going with this fic haha wow, sorry guys.

Putting Oliver to bed was a nightmare. He was kicking, screaming, shouting, scratching and biting, refusing to co-operate with the brunet. Trying to continue with the usual bed-time routine, Eren run a bath, bubbles and everything, but Oliver refused to get in the tub, deciding he'd take refuge in the empty cupboard underneath the sink where the towels were usually kept (Eren made a note to refill it).

"Oliver, get out of there, mummy needs you to get in the bathtub please," he cooed to the child, trying to coax him out, but the child just blew a raspberry at him and slammed the cupboard door shut. Eren sighed.

"Oliver you have five seconds to get in this bath or I'll leave you in that cupboard all night without letting you join me in bed, not even if you have a nightmare,"  the Omega said in a stern voice. This seemed to work, as Oliver came out sniffling and walked baby-steps towards the brunet, his head hung low. Eren scooped him up in his arms, snuggling into him before placing him down to change out of his clothes for the bath.

The ash-brunet continued his sniffling throughout the bath, bursting into tears the moment Eren lifted him out to dry him off. Once changed into his night clothes, Eren took his hand and lead him through to his bedroom, though instead of tucking him into bed, he took the boy's favourite stuffed animal (a penguin from the zoo's gift store) and his blanket before taking him to his room.

"Oliver, sweetheart, can you tell mummy what's wrong?" He asked as he set the boy on the bed, pushing his hair back from his forehead, subtly checking if he had a fever. When he got a murmured 'no' and his hands batted away, Eren knew something was upsetting the child, and it wasn't an illness. 

"Oliver, mummy, can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong. Try to calm yourself and tell me, hm? Take all the time you need." It took nearly twenty minutes for Oliver to calm down, and in that time Eren had moved himself to be tucked under the bed's duvet, leaving Oliver on the side of the bed so that he could focus on cooling down and go to his mother when he was ready.

The ash-brunet made his way across the bed, crawling up to Eren before tugging on the duvet and climbing under it when it was lifted up. When he had finished getting comfortable, his head tucked under the Omega's chin and his teddy in hand, Eren asked,

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" At the nod he received from his son, he petted his hair soothingly, "What's up?"

"Lebi, mm' I wam-ed Lebi sta'," was Oliver's muffled reply.

"You wanted Levi to stay? Baby, he's coming back in the morning, he's not leaving forever," Eren chuckled lightly, "you really like him don't you?" Oliver nodded, snuggling into the brunets chest until his cheek was squished up against it. The boy's soft snoring was heard a few minutes later, informing Eren that his son was most likely not up for speaking of his current baby-sitter, so Eren pulled the charger out of his phone and unlocked it. He opened the messenger app and found Hanji's name.

**[21:57] Eren Jaeger -** Hey, Hanji, you         wouldn't happen to have Levi's number, would you?

**[22:00] Hanji Zoe -** Maayybee, and why would you be needing his number, hm? Has it got something to do with me seeing his car parked out in the street earlier? ;)

**[22:01] Eren Jaeger -** Why, yes, actually it does. He's baby-sitting for me until I find a replacement. I didn't give him my number whilst he was her and I would like to have it just incase, could I have it?

**[22:04] Hanji Zoe -** He's baby sitting little Oliver!? Oh, how cute!! yes, yes, here : 07XX XXXX XXX

**[22:06] Eren Jaeger -** Thank you, have a goodnight 

**[22:10] Hanji Zoe -** You too, sweet-cheeks!!

Eren put his phone back on charge after copying Levi's number into his phone and sending him a text telling him who it was and he was to be at the house the same time as he had came this morning. He checked his alarm clock to see if it was on and set at the right time before wrapping his arm around the sleeping ash-brunet and snuggling down into the fluffy pillow.

* * *

 

His alarm went off at 5:45, Eren getting up quickly to have a shower. When he came out, Oliver was awake and having a try at unlocking Eren's phone and failing. Laughing, Eren took out new underwear, slipping them on before slipping on a loose t-shirt. He towel dried his hair before scooping Oliver up into his arms, the boy complaining that his face was "too wet to be giving kisses."

He took Oliver to the kitchen, sitting him on the counter and kissing his forehead. The ash-brunet scooted closer to the edge of the counter, cuddling up to Eren's chest and closing his eyes.

"You tired, baby?" the Omega asked, running a tanned hand through the boy's hair and swaying the both of them side to side gently. Oliver nodded, though Eren knew he was also wiping his nose on his t-shirt, and he then said, "Lebi?"

"He's coming, baby, he'll be here in an hour or so," he told him, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Noo-els!" Oliver squealed, laughing at his own outrageous request, as well as the look on his mother's face in reply to him.

"Noodles?" Eren giggled back, "no, silly, choose a cereal to have," he kissed his son's button nose. After Oliver decided what cereal he wanted, which turned out to be chocolate hoops, Eren set out making it as well as his own bowl of porridge. He told the young Alpha to go sit on the couch and watch his morning cartoons whilst he prepared it, telling him he'd bring his breakfast through once it was made, setting him on the floor and watching him run off to the living room.

Once Oliver's and his own breakfast was made, the Omega took it through to his son who had successfully turned on the television and was watching 'We Bare Bears.' He sat next to his son, handing him his Elmo-bowl and his blue plastic spoon, making sure it was safely secured in his grasp before letting it go and taking his own bowl from the arm of the couch. He cursed quietly when he spotted the black Newfoundland laying sleepily on the arm chair, realizing he hadn't fed her yet.

"Ditzy, c'mon girl," Eren called, setting his porridge back onto the arm of the couch and making his way back through to the kitchen. He picked up the metal food and water bowls from the kitchen floor and took them to the counter. Eren took out the bag of dog food from the cupboard as well as the measuring scales, weighing out 130 grams of the dry food. He then refilled the water bowl with fresh water.

"Here you go, girl," the brunet said in a high-pitched voice, setting both bowl down and letting Ditzy tuck in. He returned to the living room to start on his breakfast, though he once again had to turn back to retrieve napkins, as Oliver and his couch was now covered in milk and cereal. The Omega sat back down next to the boy, wiping his face free of his breakfast - much to Oliver's disappointment.

**

When Levi arrived, 7am sharp yet again, Eren was fully changed into his work uniform and Oliver was changed out of his pajamas and had had his hair brushed. 

"Hey," Eren greeted, opening the door for Levi to enter and leading him through to the living room, "Oliver is in the garden playing."

"Hi," Levi greeted back, nodding his head at Oliver's whereabouts, "Do you have anything you want done today?" 

"Oh- uh, no, thank you, It's Friday so I'm off at three today and I was going to go shopping with Oliver before my parents visit tomorrow," Eren replied.

The brunet motioned for Levi to sit on the couch, handing him the remote, "I've got to go, I need to stop to grab my lunch and I don't want to be late."

"Fair enough," Levi said, taking the remote from Eren and changing the channel before he locked eyes with Eren and gave a light smile, "Have a good day at work."

"Thank you," Eren smiled back, "Oliver! Mummy is leaving for work, come say bye-bye!" the brunet called out. A few moments later, Oliver came bounding into the house from the back garden, a wide smile on his face and a worm in his hand.

"Bye-Bye, Mummy!" he called out once he entered the room, Ditzy hot on his heels. The boy then squealed when he saw Levi, chanting out the older Alpha's name before running up to him. Levi, noticing the worm, quickly scooped the boy up into his arms and holding him at an arms length away. 

"As much as I find you cute, kid, I don't appreciate you running at me with a worm," Levi said in fake anger, setting the boy down and tickling him until the ash-brunet was in fits of giggles. 

Eren laughed at the two Alphas, "I really need to go if I don't want to be late, I'll see you two after work, yeah?" At the nod from Levi, Eren grabbed his bag from the front door and left for work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but I felt like updating but didn't have enough motivation.

When Eren returned home at 4:25, Oliver was outside in the back garden with Ditzy, playing on the jungle gym that Carla had given him last Christmas, and Levi was inside on the couch watching a crime show whilst flicking through a coffee-table-book Eren had bought when he had first moved in. Eren placed his bag on the dining table, going into his bedroom to quickly change into a fresh t-shirt and skinny jeans, before heading to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge, checking the contents of it whilst doing so.

"Hey," Levi greeted when the brunet came into the living room and sat on the other side of the couch that he was sitting on.

"Hey, how was your day? Did Oliver behave?" Eren re-capped his water after taking a few sips, his day at work had been more busy than usual and he was definitely happy to be home, even if he had to go back out shopping and deal with his son being hyper-active at the store.

"It was good, the kid wanted to go to the park again today but I knew you'd be home earlier and that you're going out shopping; I didn't want to be an inconvenience by taking him out and bringing him back late, so I told him just to play in the garden; he's been out there all day," Levi said as he put the book back where it was. 

"As expected," Eren laughed, "He loves that damn jungle gym, he got it last Christmas from my mum and he demanded it be put up that exact day, almost broke my dad's arm when we built the swings."

Levi chuckled, leaning back into the couch, placing one leg over the other and crossing his arms, "He does seem to love that thing."

Eren laughed again, "maybe a little too much, but it's better than him staying in and watching TV all day."

"Definitely," Levi agreed, crossing one lg over the other. Just then, Oliver came running into the house with Ditzy's leash in his grasp, tugging the huge black dog along with him. The boy had a huge grin on his face, mud and grass stains on his clothes, especially his knees, and his hair was a mess.

"Hello, baby," Eren cooed at his son when he ran up to him. The brunet picked up the boy and placed him on his lap, nosing at his cheek and causing Oliver to squeal in delight. 

"Sop, sop, sop!" The ash-brunet chanted, slapping his tiny hands on his mother's shoulders and bouncing in his lap.

"Yep, we're going to the shops before grand-mummy and grand-daddy come, hm?" Oliver squealed louder. "But we need to get you new clothes and your hair brushed."

**

When Oliver's hair was brushed and his clothes were changed, Eren went into the cupboard into the hallway and took out Oliver's - barely - used stroller.

"Say bye-bye to Levi, Oliver, we're leaving!" The Omega called out from the hallway to the two Alphas sitting on the couch watching the news.""

_"Nooo"_  Oliver moaned, gripping the older Alpha's t-shirt tightly, "Evi c'me 'oo!" 

"Sweetheart, Levi can't come with us, he's busy."

"Actually," Levi butted in before Oliver could reply, "I'm free of plans, I wouldn't mind going on a shopping trip."

Oliver giggled happily, wiggling in his seat next to Levi and sticking his tongue out at his mother when he entered the living room. Eren set down the shopping bags he had received from the cupboard and walked over to the couch. He scooped the ash-brunet Alpha up into his arms, tipping him to the side until he was nearly upside down, Eren's arms wrapped around him tightly to prevent him falling.

"You sure?" Eren asked the raven, ignoring Oliver's laughter and not-quite begging to be let down.

"Of course, if it makes the kid happy then why not? Unless you're not happy with me coming?" 

"No! no, of course I'm fine with it!" Eren insisted, "but we really need to get going, before it gets too late."

The brunet set his son down, telling him to go get his shoes and jacket from his bedroom. He then collected his house keys from the dish on the coffee table, as well as the shopping bags, and headed towards the front door for his own jacket with Levi. As he was about to call on his Oliver, the boy came bounding down the hallway with his blue converse and puffy green jacket and held them out to the Omega, who helped him put them on. He lifted the ash-brunet up into his arms and headed out the house, Levi following closely behind with the stroller and his jacket that he grabbed last minute.

Once outside the house, all lights off, windows closed and front and back door locked, Levi opened up the stroller and Eren strapped Oliver in. They set off down the road, as the nearest shop wasn't far away - maybe about 15 minutes - and Eren didn't want to waste his car's gas when he could easily walk places. Oliver babbled away to himself happily from where he sat in the stroller, sucking on the pacifier that Eren had attached to the metal clips on the right side of where Oliver was - easy to reach but impossible to be dropped onto the wet tarmac.

"So your parents are coming to visit tomorrow?" Levi asked as they crossed the road at the cross lights, Oliver protesting that at the next one he should be allowed to press the button and not Eren.

"Mmhm, they sure are." Eren sighed. "I love them dearly but they're overbearing."

"How so?" 

"They always nag be about dating again, something like how Oliver needs a father figure and an Alpha around so he grows up to be a gentleman," Eren scoffed, "As if I couldn't raise him to know how to properly treat an Omega he loves." Eren cut him off before he could reply, "And as if I didn't get enough bother from them, Jean's parents - Oliver's other grandparents - want to take me to court and fight for full custody for him! They never liked me and now they want to take my son away because  _'It's the only thing we have left of Jean, we have every right to have custody rather than an Omega struggling to care for himself!'_ " 

Levi winced, "They really want to take him away from you?"

"Yep, but they can't, I didn't put a father on the birth-certificate so legally Jean isn't the father, and I doubt they'd win in court, I'm not struggling to pay my bills or anything like that and my house is child-friendly, they can't win just because a child is all they have left of their  _'precious son'_."

Levi hummed, "That's good then, you're a good mum." Eren just smiled shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had a terrible fever last week and couldn't update. Thank you for being patient :)

When they arrived at the store, Eren lifted Oliver from the stroller, placing him on the plastic seat of the metal shopping trolley and strapped him in. The brunet then handed the trolley handle to the raven male, much to the toddlers delight, and took the shopping bags out from underneath the stroller before folding it up and balancing it on the metal bars underneath the shopping trolley - hoping it would stay in place.

"You want to take the list, Oliver?" the brunet asked, pulling out the piece of paper that had the list on it, though (knowing Oliver couldn't read yet) he had a second one in his back pocket. He handed it to his son when he replied with a 'yes', following the two of them in when Levi pushed the trolley towards the first aisle.

"What's first, Olly?" Levi asked the boy, slowing down so Eren could catch up with them.

"Icy cweam!" Oliver squealed, waving his small hands about and gave a toothy smile to the adults. Eren laughed quietly and leaned against Levi's side, showing him the list, and the raven smirked at the child.

"You sure, kid?" He asked, and when Oliver nodded he chuckled softly before steering the trolley towards the breakfast aisle.

"Right, we need cereal boxes and breakfast bars and porridge, can you get those for me?" Eren asked the toddler, lifting him out of the trolley and setting him on the floor so he can collect the shopping - something he loves doing every shopping trip. He toddled down the aisle, crouching down or standing on his tippy-toes every few moments, searching for what he was asked to find.

Eren stood beside the raven Alpha, who was leaning over the trolley, the both of them watching the boy.

"He's never been this well behaved while shopping before," Eren told him.

Levi looked at him questioningly, "He doesn't seem like the type of kid who'd misbehave in public, he's like an angel when I baby-sit him."

Eren laughed, "I wouldn't call it misbehaving," he paused to think, "More like he acts up when I tell him off or to calm down - I don't think he's used to that."

"Used to it?"

"As in he's not used to  _me_ telling him off, I mean we barely spend time together and when we do it's only for dinner and there's nothing to scold him for. When it comes to being in public though he gets excited and hard to control, and when I tell him off he gets agitated."

Levi hummed, "Maybe it's because he wants your attention, but whenever he gets told off he thinks you're upset?  I mean he adores you, Eren, it wouldn't surprise me if he just wants to make you happy."

"Mummy! Daddy!" Oliver squealed, "Here!" he says as he puts boxes of breakfast bars on the floor next to the shopping trolley, before running off to grab cereals, not realizing he had grabbed seven boxes of the same flavoured bars - all chocolate chip.

Eren blushed furiously at his son's previous name for Levi, clearing his throat awkwardly before picking up the boxes and putting five of them back and gr abbing two raisin, two strawberry and two white chocolate chip, putting them in the trolley.

Levi smirked, "That's going to be a regular thing with him, isn't it?" Levi chuckled when Eren nodded silently, "Can't deny that it's growing on me."

Eren's blush just grew a few shades darker.

**

"Oh, god no Oliver, please," Eren said in a hushed tone, staring pleadingly at the toddler in front of him whose bottom lip was quivering. Everything had been fine until they had reached the dairy a"isle, Eren had said that there was enough ice cream and ice lollies in the freezer back home and they weren't going to buy more. Oliver had complained and insisted that they should buy more and when Eren had said no he'd gotten upset.

"Oliver, we're not getting anymore ice cream, there's still some back home," he said simply. The boy started to tear up, refusing to listen to the brunet and still continued to mumble on about getting ice cream, a few tears escaping as he slowly walked towards the freezers and grabbed at the handle.

"Oliver. No." Eren stated calmly, walking over to the ash-brunet and placing his hand over the boy's where it was gripping the handle. Though the moment Eren's had was firmly over Oliver's small tan one, the toddler cried out and started sobbing and shouting, trying to pull his hand away from the Omega's. 

"No! No! No! No! No! No!  _No!_ " The young Alpha chanted, tugging at Eren's shirt and hitting him in the stomach. He stomped his feet and tried to scratch the brunet's hand that was clasped onto his.

Members of the public started to stare, some looking sympathetically at the pair whereas other looked annoyed and left the aisle. Before anything could escalate, Levi took a hold of the hand that was scratching Eren's and pulled it away, he then grasped the hand that was tugging on the brunet's t-shirt and gently pried it off. He moved him away from the Omega.

"Oliver, Mummy said no," the Raven said sternly, crouching down to the boy's level. Oliver gave out a high-pitched whine, stamping his feet once more before sitting down and forcing Levi to support his weight so he didn't fall back and smack his head.

" _I wan' icy-cweam_ ," he cried, kicking out his legs in an attempt to kick the raven Alpha. 

"No, stop it Oliver, Mummy said there's ice cream at home."

" _No!_ " 

Levi stood, lifting Oliver up with him so he was standing up on his feet, though the older Alpha was still supporting his weight. The ash-brunet's head was hanging backwards, his knees slightly bent and his face was covered in snot and tears.

"C'mon kid, we're going home, and after you have your dinner you can have ice cream - only if you behave on the way back, yeah?" Levi said as he picked up the child and rested him on his hip. Oliver nodded defeatedly, wiping at his face with a tiny hand and hiding his face in the crook of Levi's neck.

As the Omega payed for the shopping and the three of them left the shop, Eren locked eyes with the raven Alpha, and mouthed  _'thank you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated !!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it taking me so long to get to Carla and Grisha coming over oml. Anyway thank you so much to everyone enjoying this fic ! (5880 hits!?) I promise the chapters will get longer and more exciting but I'm currently still ill and I have multiple homeworks to hand in but hey, i'm trying right?

It was the morning after the shopping trip (that had gone surprisingly well) and Eren was frantically unpacking the shopping bags he had left on the counter last night. Oliver was still asleep, thankfully, so the brunet had time to do some cleaning before the boy woke up and would ask for breakfast. Eren was halfway through packing all of the frozen goods into the freezer when the doorbell rang. Ditzy started barking and the brunet was quick to shush her, knowing Oliver would be cranky if he woke up before ten on the weekend, before closing the freezer door and heading to see who was at the front door. He knew it couldn't be his parents (as they always arrived at lunch) and he hadn't invited anyone else over, nor had he ordered any packages. 

He opened the door to find Levi there, seven am sharp, as usual. He was dressed in black slacks and a pale blue button up shirt as well as the usual pea-coat, completely contrasting with Eren in his light pink shorts and vest pajamas.  

"O-Oh, hi Levi. Why're you here?" 

"I'm babysitting Oliver?" Levi said, confused.

"Oh! No, I get weekends off, my parents are visiting today. Did I forget to tell you?"

"No no, I'm sure you did - the brat just said he'd see me tomorrow so I just assumed I was babysitting." The raven turned to walk away, "Give me a call if you need me to babysit at all, I work night-shift so I'll be free."

Eren opened the door wider, stepping out the door a few steps, "Wait, Levi! Why don't you come inside? I'm sure Oliver would love to see you."

Levi gave a small smile, "Sure."

Eren opened the door wider for Levi to enter, closing the door and following behind him. They walked to the kitchen, Eren resuming packing away the groceries and Levi sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

 "Where's Olly?" The raven asked, breaking the silence.

"Still upstairs sleeping. He doesn't like being woken up early on the weekend, so I let his sleep in," Eren replied before standing up and dusting his knees - he needed to sweep.

"Heh," He paused before speaking again, "Do you want any help?"

"Oh, um, yes please, actually." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I need the counters cleaned? Oh and the Living-room needs hoovering as well as the hall and up stairs, and the bathroom needs cleaned but I won't ask you to do that," Eren laughed lightly.

"I'll do the living-room and hall and you'll do in here?" Levi suggested.

"Okay," The Omega smiled before retrieving the cleaning supplies, "Let's get to work, yeah?"

***

A couple hours later Eren and Levi were sitting on the couch watching television with Ditzy snuggled up between them. It was Eren who first heard the patter of tiny feet coming down the stairs, then Levi who heard the thump from Oliver landing on the floor from where he had jumped off the last step.

"Morning Oliver," Eren cooed when the boy entered the room, tiny fists rubbing at tired eyes. He was clad in his batman pajamas and Kermit the Frog socks. His ash-brown hair was mussed up and sticking out in different directions.

"Mo'ming mummy," He mumbled. The young Alpha rounded the corner of the couch and saw Levi, suddenly squealing in delight and running towards the raven.

"Lee-Lee!" He shouted happily, climbing into the man's lap and snuggling into his chest.

"Hey kid," Levi chuckled, patting the boy on the back.

Eren pouted, faking hurt, "Am I nothing to you Oliver?" 

The ash-brunet just giggled, wriggling in Levi's lap and hiding his face in the crook of Levi's neck. When he peeked out again, he met eyes with Eren, who stuck his tongue out at the boy. 

"Siwy mummy!"Oliver giggled.

"Very very silly, hm?" Levi chipped in, chuckling softly when Oliver nodded and giggled harder when Eren pouted again.

"Meanie," Eren teased, tickling the young Alpha in the side, though his comment was directed towards Levi. "Right, how about breakfast?"

Oliver nodded enthusiastically and crawled over the couch, and Ditzy who payed no mind, towards Eren and climbed into his lap, "Yes pwease Mummy!"

Eren chuckled and stood, making his way to the kitchen and setting the ash-brunet onto the kitchen counter. Levi entered a few moments after, settling himself back into the stool he had sat at before. When Oliver whined and wriggled where he sat, Eren picked him and placed him on the floor - the boy then hurrying over to the raven Alpha and made grabby-hands at him until he was lifted up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Eren asked as he looked in the cabinets.

"Pan'as am ba-in!" Oliver shrieked from where he sat.

"Hey, quiet down, Olly, It's too early," Levi scolded lightly.

"Okay, pancakes and bacon then? Are you hungry Levi?"

"Yeah, I had a light breakfast so I could eat," Levi said.

Eren pulled out two pans, a jug, a spatula and tongs. He then turned on the two of the stove's burners to a medium heat and put the two pans over each one, pouring cooking oil onto both of them. He took out eggs, bacon and milk from the fridge, flour from the cupboard and cinnamon from the rack on the wall. After weighing and measuring all ingredients, the brunet poured them into the jug and mixed them together with a whisk.

"Mummy's pan'as awe yummy!" Oliver said, disturbing the silence. Eren turned around to find the boy playing with Levi's fingers, turning them over and examining them. The Omega smiled at his son, looking up and catching eyes with the man. He blushed and turned around quickly, continuing to whisk the mixture in the jug. When he deemed it fully mixed with no lumps, he poured some of the mixture onto the pan. Whilst the brunet let the first side of the pancake cook, he opened the packet of bacon strips and placed two on the other pan.

Oliver squeaked in excitement. He loved watching his mum cook, loved seeing him so relaxed for once and doing something he loved. Sometimes Eren would let him help make the meal, telling him to mix the food in the bowl gently so the food inside wouldn't splatter everywhere or letting him cut up the fruit or vegetables and sometimes even let his lick the bowl clean when they make cakes or brownies.

Eren turned over the pancake using the spatula, revealing the golden-brown side, and smiled triumphantly - it took a few years for him to master Carla Jaeger's famous pancakes, but he knows he's got it figured out now.

"How do you like your bacon?" The brunet asked Levi, though Oliver butted in with a shout of "Cwispy!"

"I was asking Levi, hunny," Eren laughed, looking towards the raven who shrugged, "Crispy's good."

With a nod, Eren turned back around to the stove and left the bacon to cook a little longer, but he did take the pancake off the pan and onto the plate he had ready. He continued this process, occasionally turning over the bacon and taking the slices off the pan, adding more until he was more than enough for all three of them and all the batter was gone.

Eren took the plates of food over to the dining table, asking Oliver to go into the fridge and bring out the strawberries, the orange and the apple juice. Oliver complied, and after being placed onto the ground by Levi he ran to the fridge. He stood on the stool that Eren always leaves right next to the fridge, so he could reach things on the counter or in the fridge. Oliver opened the door, reaching in and grabbing the pack of strawberries, running over and handing them to Levi before going back and getting out the juice. 

Eren, being too focused on placing out plates and glasses, didn't look up when the strawberries were placed on the table, only saying a "Thanks, baby," and continued with setting the table. He did, however, look up when the orange and apple juice were placed on his other side with a proud Oliver saying, "Hewe Mummy."

He met eyes with the raven across the table, blushing profusely when the man smirked and took a seat. Oliver, completely oblivious to his mother's embarrassment, took the Omega's hand and led him to the chair beside Levi's. 

"Sit sit!" Oliver said before he ran around the table to sit in his own seat. Eren didn't ever think he'd ever had a more awkward meal after the time Oliver had called Levi "Daddy," but he guessed he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated !!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling quite better so I decided to update !!

After finishing breakfast, Eren sent Oliver up stairs to play in his room whilst he and Levi cleaned up in the kitchen before they went and sat down on the couch in the living room. Eren told Levi to put on anything he wanted the watch, which ended up being the news, and Eren decided to quickly tidy up before his parents arrive. 

"How often do they come over?" Levi asked from where he sat, and though he'd offered to help, Eren refused and told him to relax.

"Every fort-night," The brunet replied, giving the mantelpiece a quick clean and straightening out the ornaments and photo frames that sat on top, "Sometimes we go to theirs but it's a long car ride and Oliver usually fusses so it's easier for them to come to us."

Levi hummed, "You seem pretty stressed out that they're coming."

"That's because I am," Eren sighed. "My parents know how badly I reacted to Jean leaving me then dying, and they worry that I may not be capable of financially caring for Oliver and myself because I'm a single parent, I just want to show them that I _am_ doing well - mentally and money-wise."

"Why would they think you're not doing well mentally?"

"Because," Eren paused to take a deep breath, "Jean and I were engaged for around three months before he went off to join the Navy - it was his childhood dream to join or something like that. I found out that I was pregnant two days before he had to leave and I told him straight away, hoping he'd change his mind and stay - obviously that didn't work. So he went away and I was alone for the entire time of the pregnancy, and then one day I received a letter from him. I was just into my third trimester and I was tired as hell so I obviously thought  _'He's coming home',_ but no. He wasn't. He'd fallen in love with another Omega and was asking me to mail him the ring that he'd given me, then at the bottom of the letter he'd written,  _'Marco and I have been talking and decided that we'd also like to start a family, but he's infertile. Eren we'd like you to give birth to my baby and let Marco adopt him or her legally.'_

"I was angry and I was emotionally stressed that I started screaming and shouting. I read the letter probably hundreds of times but I could never find it in myself to rip it up or bin it - I still have the ring as well. He'd left a little P.S to Skype him to talk through the details but I didn't do it until around two months later. He answered and Marco was there but I really couldn't give a damn, I told him he'd have to take me to court if he wanted guardianship of the baby and that he could shove the adoption up his ass. He told me I was being silly and immature and I argued back saying he couldn't lead me on, get me pregnant and run off to the Navy and then go fool around with another Omega without it coming back and biting him in the ass. And then he started going off about how because of his status in the Navy and Marco's they'd get full custody of the kid and that I had no chance of keeping my own baby - he practically started  _threatening_ me, and no matter what Marco said he wouldn't shut  _up._ "

Eren paused, taking a huge breath in before closing his eyes and breathing out. He blinked away tears and wiped his clammy hands on his legs. "I started hyperventilating and I honestly felt as though I was dying, and then there was this pain in my abdomen and I knew, oh god I  _knew_ something was terribly wrong. I called for my mum, who was in the kitchen at the time and then she called for my dad who had been up stairs building the cot in the nursery - it was him who'd called the ambulance. My mum had told me that Jean had been begging to know what was wrong and that Marco had broke down into tears the moment the ambulance had arrived."

"What happened?" Levi whispered, gently taking the Omega's hand and running his thumb over the boy's knuckles.

"I'd went into labor, three weeks early. They said I had probably stressed myself out so much that it just happened - they'd given a more medical term, but I was honestly in so much pain that I barely listened. Oliver was born three weeks premature and had to be put into an incubator for a while and then two days later I'd gotten the news that the ship Jean had been on had been sunk and he wasn't one of the survivors - neither was Marco." 

It took everything Eren had not to cry. It had taken weeks for him to get over the fact that he'd endangered his own baby and caused him to be born early, but even now, two years later, he still hadn't gotten over Jean's death. 

"I don't know what to say," Levi admitted after a few moments of silence. 

"Don't say anything," Eren pleaded, "Just please hold me," And the moment that Levi's arms enveloped him he broke down into tears. 

Eren had never thought he'd spill his guts to someone that was practically a  _stranger,_ and that's what Levi was really, a stranger. He barely knew the raven Alpha, hell, he didn't even know his second name, but where he currently was, wrapped up in Levi's strong arms, it felt natural. For once in his life he felt safe in someone else's arm's that wasn't Jean's or his mother's. He felt comforted and calm, as though he was where he was meant to be and everything felt so  _nice._

**

Eren awoke to chatter emitting from the kitchen. He didn't remember falling asleep, nor did he remember having guests over, well except for Levi thought Eren suspected he'd be gone by now. He got up from the couch and walked through to the kitchen, finding Levi, his mother and his father sitting at the kitchen table, Oliver on the floor playing with what looked like new toys from his grandparents. 

"Morning sweetie," Carla said from where she sat, cradling a cup of what seemed to be tea.

"More like afternoon," Grisha laughed.

Eren rubbed away the sleep in his eyes, huffing a small laugh at his dad's comment and sitting down in the chair next to Levi. 

"Do you want a cup of tea?" The raven asked, and when the Omega nodded he placed a cup in front of him and poured tea into it.

"How was your nap?" Carla asked, reaching over the table to take a hold of Eren's hand..

Eren groaned, resting his head on the table top, "It wasn't long enough."

Levi gave a small chuckle, and put his arm over the back of the Omega's chair. Grisha and Carla turned to face each other and shared a look, before they turned back to face the pair. 

"C'mon Eren, let's go pick out an outfit so you're not in your pajamas all day," Carla grinned, standing and gesturing for Eren to follow her upstairs. The brunet did as told, leaving the steaming cup on the table and sleepily following his mother up the stairs. Once in Eren's room, Carla took his hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"Tell. Me. Everything!" She squealed, shaking his arm.

"What?" The Omega asked, confused.

"About Levi!" She exclaimed, "He's such a gentleman,Eren, and he's so good with Oliver! Where on Earth did you find him?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Levi's Oliver's baby-sitter," Eren explained.

"Eren, when we arrived you two were snuggled up on the couch! Don't you try to tell me there's nothing going on between you two," Carla said, narrowing her eyes at her son.

"Mum, honestly, there's nothing going on between us - he's Oliver's baby-sitter, nothing else."

"Oh please tell me you at least have  _some_ feelings for him! Eren he's so sweet and loving, and  _God,_ Eren he treats Oliver as his own!" Carla gushed.

_"Mum,"_ Eren hissed, "He's Hanji and Petra's friend, that's how I met him, and yes he's been helpful with Oliver but," Eren sighed, "I don't know, we barely know each other and yes he's sweet but I don't even know his second name!"

"It's Ackerman."

_"Oh my God."_

Carla laughed, "You honestly think I wouldn't ask Levi every question under the sun before you woke up?"

"Please tell me you didn't ask anything intrusive."

"Of course not, honey, but I did ask him if he was in a relationship - which he isn't and your father may have asked him if you two were in a relationship, then if you two were having casual sex." Carla laughed, "He sure does have a sense of humour."

"Why must you two always ask such weird questions?" Eren said as he stood, going over to his wardrobe and picking out clothes.

"You know we only do it because we love you, Eren, we want the best for you - not someone who's only there for the sex."

Eren sat back down on the bed next to Carla. He leaned into her side and rested his head on her shoulder. He thought back to the first time he'd brought Jean home, and how when his parents had been asking questions that became more and more personal, Jean became more and more agitated and had ended up snapping at them. Carla had disapproved immediately and had asked for Jean to leave, and both Grisha and Carla had disliked the Alpha throughout their relationship. Though it sounded as though Levi had taken the questions quite well and hadn't taken their intrusive questions to heart.

"I know Mum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated !!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short chapter but I wanted to give Grisha talking to Levi it's own chapter :/ 
> 
> Anyway the next chapters will be the developing of Eren and Levi's relationship so be ready for that ;) 
> 
> I start school again tomorrow so I wanted to get this posted before I become busy and don't have time to update both my fics at around the same time :]
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter !!

After Eren disappeared upstairs with Carla, Levi turned back to the table and his coffee, lifting Oliver up into his lap when he asked to be lifted. Grisha was staring at him, playing with them empty mug in his hands.

"Levi," Grisha started, "I know that this is all out of the blue, but I want to know what your intentions with Eren are."

Before Levi could answer though, Grisha spoke up again, "I understand that this may not be anything but he's my little boy - my first and only child, he means a lot to me and Carla and I don't want to see him hurt again."

Levi took a sip out of his cup, "I fully understand, Grisha, but I can guarantee that I'm not intending on hurting Eren, I - um - I actually wanted to ask him out on a date, before I had been informed you and Carla would be visiting."

Grisha smiled down at his cup, "I do sure hope not, Oliver seems fully taken with you and I can tell Eren has some interest - my boy would never forgive you if you screwed it up and Oliver would be fatherless again. Just, please Levi, take everything slow, Eren's never had a love interest except for Jean and you know how that ended."

The raven grimaced, looking down at the small boy in his lap, "I understand. I'm glad Olly's enjoying my company, I guess it's better than some lazy teen that will just leave him to his own devices."

"Certainly so, Eren works so much I'm surprised Oliver knows who he is - it's unbelievable how much stress he puts upon himself. Though, I'm glad you're now in the picture. I give you my permission to ask Eren out for dinner tomorrow night, Carla and I would love to have an afternoon with only Oliver, and Eren needs a break."

Levi's head shot up the second Grisha finished talking, "Really? I thought this weekend was for you all to spend time as a family?" 

Grisha laughed, "Levi, Carla and I visiting was supposed to give Eren time to catch up on sleep or just laze around, but he seems to think he needs to have things planned and keep us all busy - he needs this, a date I mean. He likes your company and you're a nice man, I trust that you can make Eren relax for one evening."

Just then Oliver started squirming in the Alpha's lap, "Mummy! Gramma an' Grampi gave me ca's!" He squealed to Eren when he and Carla entered the kitchen, the brunet Omega now dressed in jeans and a shirt. Carla smiled at her grandson before sitting down beside her husband.

Eren dramatically gasped, walking over to the boy and lifting him from Levi's lap, "They gave you cars!? You're one lucky man!" 

The brunet sat down on the chair next to Levi's, sitting Oliver on his lap facing the raven Alpha. Oliver, content with where he was, leaned against his mum's chest, before he took one of the cars from the table in front of Levi and started 'driving' it up the older Alpha's bicep, making quiet car noises to himself.

"He's such a sweetheart," Carla cooed, eyes fixated on the ash-brunet.

"And he's going to be an even bigger sweetheart with those  _metal cars_ that you gave him, Mum, Dad," Eren said to his parents, giving them a stern look.

"Oh, don't be like that Eren, he loves them!" Grisha argued, grinning at the young Alpha when he looked up at him. 

"And I'll definitely love them when he's in a strop and _throwing_ them at me," Eren argued back, turning his gaze down to his son when he started giggling, "Is that funny to you, baby? Is mummy getting hurt hilarious to you?" He said, poking the boys sides, causing him to giggle more.

"Uh-huh, Mummy!" Oliver laughed, nodding his head.

Eren gasped in surprise whilst everyone else at the table laughed, Oliver giggling so much he lost his breath and needed Eren to hold his weight up.

"I can't believe you, Olly," Eren said whilst pouting down at his son.

When Oliver finished laughing, catching his breath and being able to hold his own weight up, he kissed Eren's arm with a, "Sowwy, Mummy."

Carla started cooing at the boy again, talking about how cute he was and how much of a darling he is, whilst Grisha watched Carla with a look of pure love in his eyes. Levi, though, was staring at Eren, who was looking at his son, and thinking of how wonderful it would be to be apart of this little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated !!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fixed my computer!! Turns out it was installing all this crap I didn't need but after restarting it and fixing a couple of setting it's all good! Here's a new chapter for you all as a thanks for being so patient :)

After lunch, the five of them moved to the back garden, Oliver immediately running to the jungle-gym and sitting on the swings, the four adults sitting on the plush couches Eren had on the wooden patio, the large beige parasol blocking out the sun. Though, just as Grisha sat down next to his wife, Oliver called out to him, "Grampi! Grampi! Come pus' me on the swi'g!" 

The man let out a huff and a groan as he stood again, grinning at the three of them before jogging over to his grandson and began to push him, the ash-brunet shouting in delight. Eren smiled at the sight of the two, leaning back into the pillows that he had scattered about the couches, and folded his arms across his chest. The raven Alpha was sat beside him, his arms stretched over the back of the couch, behind Eren's head, though the brunet thought nothing of it.

"Feel free to take a drink, you two," Eren said as he poured himself a glass, pulling his phone from his pocket and pressing down the home button. He had two messages, both from Armin, though he didn't bother opening them, knowing that it wasn't urgent (as the blond would have called him) and Carla would give him an earful if she caught him texting on his phone when he had company.

Levi hummed in response, removing his arm from the back of the couch, and leaned forward to pour himself a drink. 

"So, Eren, How's work?" Carla asked after she poured herself a glass, taking a sip.

The brunet sighed at his mum's question, rubbing a hand over his face, "Not good, if I'm late once more I'll be fired and I  _still_ haven't found a replacement baby-sitter for Levi."

"Why would you be needing a replacement?" Levi asked him in confusion, turning to face the Omega, "I work night-shift, did I not tell you?"

"You want to continue baby-sit Oliver?" Eren asked in surprise, "And no, you didn't tell me - I just thought you'd been on a break, are you sure you want to continue? He's a handful and I've never had a baby-sitter that's lasted more than a couple months."

Carla laughed from where she sat, "You don't need to ask him if he wants to continue Eren, Oliver's a gem with him and all the other sitter's you hired were highschool or college drop-outs that made that poor boy play in his bedroom all day, it was no wonder he got frustrated and lashed out, I mean he certainly gets that from you," she laughed.

Eren scoffed at his mum's words, "Don't even start with that bull, we've discussed it before and he get's it from that horse-faced bastard."

Carla laughed again, though this time at the confused face Levi pulled at the nickname Eren used for his ex, "Jean had a really long face - in Eren's opinion anyway, and it's just stuck with him over the years."

"Ah," Levi nodded, understanding why the Omega would think of his ex as a horse - as in the photo he'd seen of the man did show he had quite a abnormally long face.

"It's not my opinion - I just have eyes. You didn't even like him anyway, mum."

Carla laughed again, "No, I didn't like him very much but I wouldn't say he looked like a  _horse_ , Eren, that's the father of your child."

"Good thing Oliver got my fabulous looks then," Eren teased. 

Levi watched silently as the two playfully bickered back and forth, leaning back into the seat and putting his arm back around the seat behind the male Omega. He smiled behind his cup when Eren stuck his tongue out as him mother, the latter gasping in mock surprise before swatting a hand at him, the both of them bursting into laughter. It made him think of his own mother, reminding himself to give her a visit or at least a phone call. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small boy climbing into his lap, breathing heavily with a huge smile on his face. 

"Did you enjoy yourself, Olly?" The raven asked him, lifting him up by the armpits to sit more comfortably in his lap, and the boy nodded enthusiastically and started babbling about how high on the swing he was and how his granddad was the best granddad. When Oliver started tugging at the velcro straps on his shoes, Levi helped him remove them, and told him to go place them at the patio door. 

"First time I've seen him do that," Grisha said as he poured himself a drink, looking over at Oliver as he carefully placed him shoes just outside the door before running back to the raven Alpha.

Eren scoffed, "That's because I can barely get him to take them  _off,_ nevermind put them away neatly."

"What do you mean, _'you can't get him to take them off'?_ " Levi asked the brunet, laughing a little.

"He loves wearing shoes, and for some reason, doesn't like taking them off."

Carla and Grisha laughed at the look on Eren's face when Levi just snorted at him, "He's a weird kid." 

Eren joined in on their laughter, scooting closer to the raven's side to pinch his son's nose gently. Oliver swiped at the brunet's hand and snuggled deeper into the older Alpha's side before closing his eyes and putting his thumb in his mouth, Eren quickly pulling it back out and putting in a blue pacifier instead.

"Eren, when are you going to get rid of that old thing?" Carla scolded the boy, "He's way too old to be still using it!"

"Mum, he's two, and it's not as though he's attached to it - he gives me it right back after he's done napping, I just use it so he doesn't suck on his thumb, it'll damage his teeth." 

"Oh, I know, I know, but you shouldn't coddle him so much, that's what causes bad behavior."

"He barely misbehaves!" The young Omega argued.

"He has a tantrum every time we go to the shops, Eren, maybe you should put him into a nursery - get him used to being around other children." 

It was Levi that then spoke up, "If I may, Carla, I don't think Oliver has a problem with social interaction, I mean I took him to the park the other day there and he was perfectly fine."

"See! He's fine, he doesn't need to go to a nursery or day care or whatever, he's fine at home with babysitters."

Carla sighed in defeat, "Okay, Eren, but don't come looking for my help when he's clinging to you begging you not to leave him at primary school - it'll be harder for you than for him to get used to, trust me."

***

The five of them had been sitting outside for nearly three hours, Oliver having slept for nearly one of them. Now though, the small boy was as energetic as ever, begging his grandparents to come play with him on the jungle gym or chasing Ditzy around the garden. Eren eventually pulled out his paddling pool from the shed, helping Oliver to change into his swimming trunks before gently throwing him into the water, causing the boy to shriek from the cold temperature.

Eren now lay on a towel that he had put down on the grass next to the pool where Oliver was quietly playing with his new cars. Levi lay next to him in a pair of borrowed swimming trunks and t-shirt with Ditzy now laying by his side, and Carla and Grisha were sitting on sun loungers. The older couple were quietly talking to each other, sipping on lemonade, whilst Eren and Levi spoke.

"So, I was wondering, Eren, if you'd like to go out with me, tomorrow night, for dinner."

Eren turned  his head to look at him, "Oh Levi, I'd love to, but what about Oliver? And my parents?"

"I'm sure they all wouldn't mind you missing out on one dinner, Eren."

"Would this be like, a date?"

"If you want it to be, then yes, it's a date." Levi said as he pet the dog's head.

Eren blushed, turning his face away from the raven before facing him again, "Then yes, I'd like to go out to dinner with you tomorrow."

"Great," Levi smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated !!

**Author's Note:**

> Okaii, so I know that Newfoundland dogs are HUGE but they're a great bread for kids and they're awesome dogs so~~~
> 
> Please don't hesitate to mention any mistakes I made, it's really helpful !!


End file.
